


Не забывай смотреть на свет

by north_venice



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Тело под ним, тело над ним, тело в его руках — он не уверен, что они видят одни и те же сны; он знает, впрочем: Вергилию снятся только кошмары.





	Не забывай смотреть на свет

__**безумие как защита от страха.  
безумие как защита от печали.**  
— сьюзен сонтаг, 1965. 

.

— Тебе не кажется, что они смотрят?

Взгляд у Вергилия — что-то между сдавленным смехом и искренним раздражением — внимательный и колючий. Данте, если подумать, абсолютно согласен: вопрос нешуточный, но неуместный страшно, — другое дело, что думать над такими вещами он в целом не любит. Пальцы Вергилия покоятся на рукояти Ямато — он смотрит задумчиво, прежде чем сжать её двумя руками и вогнать лезвие поглубже — одним движением, почти не меняя позы — резко подаётся бёдрами вперёд, разве что, но без этого никуда. 

Данте не кричит, конечно. С чего бы.

Шипит только, откидывая голову назад — больно, бьётся головой о землю — больно тоже, вцепляется пальцами в ткань брюк на чужих бёдрах — по привычке скорее, вспоминает: невозможно быть одновременно безумным и виновным. Расходится алыми пульсирующими трещинами небо над головой — не небо, но он не знает, как назвать это. Потолок из разряда чужих, но знакомых, а оттого близких — кажется, что вот-вот упадёт на голову. Не падает.

Голос у Вергилия — усталый:

— Нет, мне не кажется, Данте.

Он не помнит, как долго они здесь.  
Ему всё кажется — ещё немного, и всё закончится. Но в этом и смысл.

Голос у Вергилия, нависающего над ним рваной тенью, — почти убаюкивающий:

— Разумеется, они смотрят.

Монотонность чёрного цвета, облачённая в золото — Вергилий запускает длинные пальцы в волосы, зачесывает их назад привычным жестом, — _красивый_ , Данте думает, — его плащ где-то рядом, и это непривычно тоже — почти интимно, но он старается не думать об этом слишком много. Немного мешает Ямато строго между рёбер — он не задел сердце наверняка специально, и Данте думает: _сукин сын_ , — обрывает себя: _нет, конечно_. Но всё равно.

Бормочет почти ласково:

— Сволочь.

Вергилий не улыбается, но смотрит — со смехом, вздрагивают едва заметно уголки губ — на мгновение, но он замечает всё равно. Данте хочется поцеловать его, но это неудобно — перед лицом маячит рукоять Ямато, и он думает раздражённо, что это было совсем не обязательно, но в самом деле. В самом деле.

В его глазах море, и покрывшийся трещинами лёд, и небо, и та паутина, которую они находили на чердаке по ночам — тянули к ней руки и путались в ней, пока собирались пауки по углам и смотрели — бесконечно и пристально. Прямо как сейчас, должно быть.

Паутина в его глазах — синий, тонкие прожилки вен на бледной коже — синий.

Статуя самому себе, памятник его ночным кошмарам.  
 _Змея, свернувшаяся у него на груди._  
Вот это всё.

Тянет — лениво и будто бы делая одолжение:

— Ты же не думал, что они оставят тебя одного, правда?

Данте думает в такие моменты о Нело Анджело — пока смотрит на расходящееся трещинами небо в аду, пока моргает растерянно, не уверенный в реальности происходящего.

Они не говорят об этом.  
Список вещей, о которых его возлюбленный брат никогда не расскажет.

— Я не один.

Вергилий усмехается — мягко:

— Разумеется, нет.

Целует его — легко. Не по-настоящему даже — так, касается, растягивая губы насмешливо, отстраняется тут же — не резко, впрочем, но Данте думает: как же мешается Ямато, и как он снова не умирает некстати. 

Вергилий сообщает ему почти вдохновлённо:

— Ты будешь моей линией Мажино. 

Данте плохо понимает, о чём он. В общем и целом, решает — ему всё равно. Стучит барабанами в висках, Вергилий на его бёдрах — картина почти нереальная, колотится сердце где-то слева. Нужно вытащить Ямато до того, как он начнёт регенерировать, но Вергилию очевидно не до этого — он покачивается, пытаясь дотянуться до плаща рядом, морщится недовольно, заметив, что до того доползла неровная лужа крови, чертыхается сквозь сжатые зубы. 

Данте смеётся — пытается, во всяком случае. Могло быть хуже — в прошлый раз Вергилий проткнул ему лёгкое — не мешалось слишком, но было досадно. Думает отстранёно: _он красивый_. Вергилий хмурится — замечает выражение его лица, должно быть, — закатывает глаза, цокает языком. Не двигается с места по-прежнему.

Он думает: время в аду идёт как-то странно, но этого ожидать следовало. Это раздражает всё равно.

_Это когда-нибудь закончится_. Вероятнее всего, их смертью — это кажется вариантом самым закономерным. Чего-то такого они оба и заслуживают.

Он не уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу — Вергилий со вздохом тянет катану — на себя и вверх; лезвие выходит неторопливо — не знал бы его лучше, подумал бы: осторожно; не знал бы его лучше, подумал бы: _нежно_.

Стучит кровь в висках, колотится сердце как бешеное.   
Он не может избавиться от вкуса крови во рту.

.

— На колени.

Вергилий слушается — слишком покорно, слишком охотно, слишком быстро; падает резко, словно подкашиваются ноги, выдыхает — рвано. Поднимает на него взгляд мутный и совершенно невидящий, тянется к пряжке на его ремне — _самостоятельно_ , это кажется от чего-то смешным, но он не может, ему не хватает воздуха — у Вергилия дрожат руки, поднимается-опускается грудная клетка, спадают на высокий лоб белые пряди в совершенном беспорядке. Выступает румянец на скулах. 

Правильно, неправильно, любит, не любит.   
Нет, нет, разумеется, нет. 

У него молодое лицо в этот раз — совсем мальчишеское — до Темен-ни-Гру и трещин на бледной коже, до бешеного шёпота в голове, о котором он никогда не рассказывал. Господи, Данте думает, и ещё — какого же чёрта, и ещё — взгляд у него совсем подёрнутый и совсем дурной — расширенные зрачки, распахнутые глаза. Совсем не получается смотреть в сторону.

Боже правый, думает — Вергилий не может смотреть на него так, не существует кошмара, где Вергилий смотрел бы на него так. Ему не хватает сил, чтобы выдохнуть. 

Вергилий, обнимая его со спины, бросает насмешливо:

— Отвратительно.

Выдыхает устало и как-то разочарованно, прижимается грудью к его спине, устраивает на его плече подбородок — холодно. Данте переступает с мыска на каблук. Не решается двинуться с места. 

Ладони в перчатках скользят по его талии — касаются небрежно ткани футболки, поднимаются выше — по грудной клетке, отбивают насмешливо ритм на его рёбрах будто мимоходом. Ладони в перчатках цепляются за его ремень — резко и рвано — задевают петли на джинсах, касаются швов на ткани рассеянно, несдержанно, не до конца осознанно. 

Они холодные.   
Кто-то из них ненастоящий. Возможно, он сам. Это бы объяснило многое.   
Возможно, настоящего среди них нет в принципе. 

Вергилий, стоя перед ним на коленях, расстёгивает пряжку ремня на его брюках — движением уверенным и резким. Разводит собственные колени в стороны. Поднимает на него взгляд — равнодушный и невыразительный.

Смех за его спиной отдаёт торжеством и злобой; Данте думает — мимоходом — _он заслужил это._ Он, разумеется, заслужил это. 

Он не чувствует рук, обнимающих его сзади бережно — он не видит пальцев, сжавшихся судорожно на его ремне. Это было — _когда-то раньше_ — не по-настоящему, разумеется, но он помнит _теперь_. Это место не показывает ему ничего нового. 

Вергилий — перед ним — на коленях и с простёртыми руками — говорит — хрипло, презрительно и совершенно искренне:

— Вот теперь это просто жалко.

Белые пряди спадают ему на лицо, вздрагивают едва заметно выцветшие ресницы — он смотрит безразлично, он смотрит куда-то мимо — в голову не приходит ни одного сравнения, но это что-то пустое. 

Всё неправильно.   
У него подкашиваются колени.  
Он уже видел этот кошмар, но тошнота подкатывает к горлу всё равно.

Вергилий, разумеется, продолжает смеяться за его спиной, удерживая его на месте.

.

Вергилий пьёт кофе с сахаром. Сидит в кожаном кресле, закинув ногу на ногу — не отрывает взгляда от книги в руках, перелистывает страницы монотонно и безразлично, — шорох бумаги, тихий стук ложки о фарфоровые стенки — почти неслышный, когда он отставляет чашку в сторону — бьёт из окна солнце, скрипит под ногами старый деревянный паркет, ветер касается прозрачных занавесок бережно. Застывшая в солнечном свете фигура из мрамора — фарфоровые статуэтки на деревянных полках.

Данте кажется, что он перестаёт дышать.   
Он не уверен, впрочем, что он дышал до этого. Что _до этого_ вообще было. 

Он говорит это вслух — разнообразия ради:

— Иногда я сомневаюсь, что это действительно ты.

Вергилий _вздрагивает_. Поднимает голову — смотрит растерянно, фокусирует взгляд невероятно долго — он кажется почти уютным, сжимается между рёбер — неправильным. Змеится улыбка на губах, смех перекатывается в горле. Отдаётся эхом в квадратном помещении с незнакомым потолком и чужими книжными потолками. Кто-то пролил вино на светлый ковёр.

— О, поверь мне. Не ты один.

Его взгляд застывает где-то _перед_ — Вергилий не смотрит на него, его грудная клетка не двигается, его руки не дрожат — замирает весь, не дышит даже, — Данте не уверен, что в этой фантазии он дышал вовсе. Едва заметно дрожат ресницы.

Данте думает — ладно. Им не то чтобы часто выпадает шанс поговорить. То есть — не в этом месте. 

Он не уверен, что это _место_ , но у него нет идей лучше. Бросает, оглядываясь, хотя смотреть, в общем-то, не на что:

— Где мы сегодня?

Складывает на груди руки — Вергилий моргает растерянно, сжимает по-прежнему книгу в руках — Данте не может разглядеть название, да и не старается особо — обложка кажется ему незнакомой. Вергилий склоняет голову к плечу — мягко и по-птичьи, смотрит на него — искры интереса за мутным стеклом, пожимает плечами, прежде чем выдохнуть. Не смеётся. 

В этот раз — почти похож на себя самого. 

— Это Маллет, — его голос звучит, разумеется, хрипло, но в этот раз как-то тише — горло у него замотано пожелтевшими бинтами, и это напоминает о чем-то — забытом и не совсем настоящем. — Ты не помнишь?

Разумеется, он не помнит.  
У него не было времени на экскурсии.

Вергилий жмёт плечами снова:

— Ты упустил не слишком много.

В его волосах играет солнце, которого нет — стрелки на часах не остановились, но и не с двинулись ни разу за вечер.

Он не уверен, что это вечер.

Усмехается, переводя взгляд на чужую шею — крови под повязками не видно, и это хороший знак — должно быть — _был бы_ , если бы хоть что-то здесь могло закончиться хорошо — не в общем смысле, конечно. _Прямо сейчас_.

Сообщает ему на выдохе — совершенно устало:

— Это пока что самый приятный из моих кошмаров.

Вергилий улыбается ему — почти с любовью, смотрит взглядом, полным нежности — чужим и насквозь фальшивым; Вергилий с нежностью сжимал пальцы вокруг Ямато, вгоняя катану глубже, Вергилий с нежностью переворачивал страницы подаренных Евой книг, — никогда не смотрел на него.

Память украла это у его матери, должно быть.

Его голос звучит тепло:

— Не из моих.

Улыбка идёт трещиной — рвётся в уголке губ со звуком сминаемой бумаги, книга падает на колени из его недрожащих рук. Неровной линией вверх по щеке — Вергилий выдыхает резко, сжимает пальцы правой руки в кулак — резко. Данте продолжает смотреть на наливающиеся красным бинты на его шее.

Забавно, он думает, вспоминает растерянно: тем менее виновен, чем более безумен. Надеется, что сожаление в его голосе выйдет если не искренним, то по крайней мере узнаваемым:

— Мне жаль, что так вышло.

Вергилий не отвечает ему — сухожилия, на которых держится его челюсть, вот-вот порвутся. Смотрит будто бы на него и мимо.

_Кивает, впрочем._

Данте думает впервые за чёрт знает, сколько времени — этого недостаточно.  
Просто катастрофически.

.

— Как думаешь, мы умираем?

Тело под ним, тело над ним, тело в его руках — он не уверен, что они видят одни и те же сны; он знает, впрочем: Вергилию снятся только кошмары.

Вергилий смеётся — _где-то совсем рядом_ — дыханием на его шее и голосом Нело Анджело. Выдыхает — _не так близко_ — раздражённо и устало:

— Нет, Данте. Мы все ещё в аду.

Он стоит в паре метров — _он стоит за его спиной_ , но это не считается, Данте говорит себе, и — _это другое_. Его пальцы сжимают рукоять убранной в ножны Ямато бережно; он, разумеется, даже не поднимает на него взгляд. 

Данте думает: оно и к лучшему; у него нет сейчас сил на это. Вешает на него в своей голове ярлык настоящего, смеётся:

— Это объясняет запах.

Его тошнит от привкуса крови во рту. _От её запаха,_ — никуда не денешься, его выворачивает за сегодня — здесь нет _сегодня_ , они спят по часу и урывками, но он всё равно говорит: _сегодня_ , — раз в третий, Вергилий не говорит ничего на это. Он держится, впрочем — если не засыпать надолго, можно почти сохранить связь с реальностью — пускай, что она идёт трещинами. Это всё ещё лучше, чем не возвращаться совсем. 

Вергилий перед ним — настоящий — _возможно, ещё живой_ — Данте почти наверняка уверен, что он не гниёт внутри — больше, он скашивает взгляд на его шею, и всё в порядке, он говорит себе, всё в порядке почти полном, за исключением того, что они понятия не имеют, как можно выбраться из ада своими силами, ну и пускай, конечно, _по крайней мере, на нём нет бинтов_ , — Вергилий перед ним осматривает труп одного из демонов со страшно серьёзным видом — будто это действительно даст им что-то. Переворачивает его на живот носком сапога, морщится — почти с отвращением.

— Он брезгливый, — Нело Анджело усмехается ему голосом Ви. Со страшным шумом убирает руки в латных перчатках с его плеч, отступает в сторону — раздражающе гремят доспехи, но Вергилий, разумеется, даже не оборачивается.

Это сначала вводило его в ступор, но потом приобрело смысл. 

Нело Анджело ничего не отвечает на это, но оно, разумеется, и понятно. Из него, Данте выясняет ещё в первый раз, вообще собеседник не лучший. 

— Увидел что-то интересное?

Вергилий смотрит, поворачивая нехотя голову в его сторону — сосредоточенно и куда-то мимо — хмурит брови, поджимает сухо губы. Качает головой:

— Нет. Только трупы.

Данте интересно, каких призраков он видит за его спиной.  
Данте интересно, есть ли среди них Ева.  
 _Ему интересно, кого Вергилий видит у своих ног._

Нело Анджело пожимает на это плечами — разумеется, страшно шумно:

— Возможно, тебя. 

Данте думает, запахивая раздражённо плащ: заткнись, бога ради. Вергилий, разворачиваясь на каблуках и устраивая руку на рукояти, по-прежнему не смотрит ему в глаза. 

— Идём. 

Он жмёт плечами — в общем и целом, равнодушно. Мелькает в голове шальная мысль спросить, но он решает: у его брата должно оставаться право на свой персональный ад. 

В конце концов, после стольких лет.

.

_Вергилий под ним_ —  
сбившееся — совершенно — дыхание, раскрытый рот, шепчущий его имя — красиво; запрокидывает голову, открывая шею, смотрит — взглядом шальным и заплывшим, _видит всё равно_ , цепляется руками без перчаток за его плечи, выгибается в спине — и Данте теряется окончательно и совсем, и Данте крышу сносит совершенно, когда он такой, и он думает — боже правый, и ещё, конечно, что-то неразборчивое совсем, и Вергилий смеётся, ему кажется, подаваясь вперёд, и снова — _боже правый_.

Он выдыхает:

— Данте.

_Требует._

В голове у него совершенно пустое — граничащее со страхом, — он поздно понимает: он помнит и это тоже.

_Вергилий под ним_ —  
лязг стали, шипение сквозь сжатые плотно зубы, застилает кровь глаза, не видно, не видно, не видно, меч в его руках — продолжение естественное, эта история всегда заканчивалась одинаково, _он не понимает, зачем это делает_ , страх сжимается под его рёбрами липко — _знакомо_ — сцепляет пальцы на его горле, не даёт выдохнуть. Вертится в голове чужое имя, замечает — растерянно — у Вергилия дрожат ресницы. 

Он выдыхает:

— Данте.

_Рычит сквозь зубы._

Удар приходится ему между рёбер — этого выходит достаточно, чтобы выбить меч из его рук — вероятно, коленом, но он не успевает понять толком. Вергилий оказывается над ним — в мгновение, кажется, он бьётся затылком о камень, шипит, выбрасывая руки вперёд — Вергилий перехватывает его запястья с лёгкостью, которая почти выводит его из себя, со звоном бьётся о землю Ямато — где-то слева.

— _Данте_.

_Это ты_.  
 _Верно_.  
Это оказывается тоже — чужим голосом.

У Вергилия — сбившееся дыхание и расширенные зрачки; спадают белые волосы на высокий лоб — не отросли совсем, Данте помнит Темен-ни-Гру, как помнит сталь между рёбер — он изменился, конечно, но _не так_ и _не настолько_ , и это выводит его из себя тоже — не сейчас, но как-то в целом, и он дышит часто, пока Вергилий удерживает по-прежнему его руки по обе стороны от головы, спрашивает — рвано — на выдохе:

— Удиви меня. Мы наконец-то едем крышей?

Вергилий моргает — часто. Делает вдох. Данте чувствует, как слабеют пальцы на его запястьях, но не двигается с места.

Они называют это _доверием_.  
О доверии, разумеется, не идёт и речи.

Говорит ему, пытаясь перевести дыхание, качает головой раздражённо, нависая над ним всё ещё:

— _Ты_ едешь крышей. Я не бросаюсь на тебя с Ямато без предупреждения.

— _Разнообразия ради?_

Это выходит забавно. Никто из них не смеётся.

Данте думает — отстранёно как-то — _он мог бы убить его_. Возможно, во сне. Возможно, когда Вергилий ослабеет достаточно, чтобы потерять бдительность — возможно, когда его сил не хватит больше, чтобы удерживать его руки на месте.

Возможно, Вергилий убьёт его первым. Это имеет смысл — у него больше шансов, в конце концов.

Данте напоминает себе снова, когда Вергилий выпрямляется, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться, и опускается устало на его бёдра — привычно и совершенно не так, как хотелось бы, но Данте думает — ладно, _это доверие тоже_ ; напоминает себе снова: _он уже был здесь,_ и это всё значит что-то — он уже видел конец один раз, он уже знает, что это возьмёт верх всё равно.

Данте интересно, сходят ли они оба с ума медленнее, потому что он здесь, или дело совсем не в этом.

Вергилий выпускает его руки — поправляет плащ резким движением, смотрит на него раздражённо, прежде чем вытянуть правую ладонь к его лицу — Данте ловит себя на том, что замирает совершенно, когда пальцы касаются его губ — мимолётно — стирают кровь движением лёгким и нарочито-небрежным — будто привычным, будто естественным и незначимым.

Ему это почти нравится. На самом деле.  
Он спрашивает, конечно:

— Как долго мы ещё протянем?

Вергилий склоняет голову к плечу — усталость в его движениях кажется ему почти родной, и это не забытое даже — новое.

Это кажется смешным.  
Ад, в общем-то, как ни глянь — последнее место, где стоит узнавать друг друга.

С другой стороны — в их случае трудно представить это всё как-то иначе. Вергилий говорит ему — чуть хрипло:

— Это не вопрос _времени_. Ты ведь понимаешь.

Убирает руку от его лица, поводит плечами. Поправляет перчатки движением отработанным и привычным, подносит испачканные в крови пальцы к лицу и смотрит — будто действительно _задумывается_ об этом.

Данте думает почти с восхищением: сволочь. Выдавливает из себя вместо этого:

— Да, но. Сколько ещё?

_Что мы будем делать дальше, что мы будем делать дальше, кто же нам поможет._

Никто, Данте знает — это принять легко, это принимать не впервые — он сам на это вызвался, в конце концов. И, наверное — _дальше мы умрём_. Но они не говорят об этом.

Вергилий смотрит — мягко, улыбается — краем губ:

— О, поверь мне, ты почувствуешь конец. Не переживай из-за этого.

Это напоминает о чём-то старом — фотографии из альбомов, которых никогда не было, и Ева, конечно же, Ева, и солнце, заливающее пустые комнаты, — это другое сейчас. Более настоящее, чем всё до этого.

Вкус крови во рту — Вергилий наклоняется, касаясь его губ своими; целует его — осторожно и _мягко_ ; в этот раз — дольше, в этот раз — что-то сгнившее на его языке, Данте вытягивает руку и запускает пальцы в запутавшиеся пряди — в этот раз, в этот раз, _в этот раз_. 

Будто будет другой.  
Будто до другого они дотянут.

Он не помнит, как долго они здесь.  
Ему всё кажется — ещё немного, и всё закончится. Но в этом и смысл.


End file.
